The present invention is directed to a leak testing device to be positioned between two adjacent conduits, or adjacent an end of a single conduit.
In the plumbing industry, it is common to test pipes for leaks prior to use. In particular, in the installation of new plumbing systems in buildings, or the replacement of an existing pipe, the government regulations require that a pipe be leaked-tested prior to its use as part of the overall plumbing system. The current practice is to install a T-fitting between the new pipe and an existing adjacent pipe. The two arms of the T-fitting are vertically connected to the ends of the new and existing pipes with a conventional split-clamp assembly. The side-arm of the T-fitting includes a screw-on cap which can be removed for allowing access to the inside of the T (FIG. 1).
The testing procedure involves a plumbing professional to manually insert a pneumatically inflatable plug through the side-arm of the T-fitting and into the end opening of the new pipe. The plug is then inflated to seal-off the new pipe opening leading into the T-fitting. The new pipe, which in many instance extends to one or more floors of a building, is the n filled with a fluid, typically water, and is left in this condition until a government official visually inspects the new pipe for any leaks. Upon completion of the inspection, the fluid from the new pipe must be discharged for final assembly of the plumbing system. The fluid discharge involves deflating the plug by actuating a valve located on the plug which is completely hidden inside the T-fitting. The access to the valve is typically gained through the side-arm of the T-fitting.
The current practice of deflating the plug and removing it from inside the T-fitting is not very desirable in that severe physical injury, including death, or property damage may result if the plug fails for any reason, or due to improper handling thereof. The inflation of the plug to a desired pressure of 30 PSI, and its deflation at the completion of the testing procedure, requires additional equipment and proper training of the associated technician. This procedure further involves the use of a T-fitting which adds to the overall expense of the testing procedure. Finally, in many instances, the inflatable plug weakens or gets damaged due to inflation and deflation and can not be reused.
In view of the above, there is a need in the industry for a leak testing device which is safe for the plumbing professional and the surrounding property, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and simple in construction.
Examples of various valves and pipe testing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,133,714; 2,823,887; 3,232,577; 3,941,349; 3,945,604; 4,194,721; 5,076,095; and 5,197,324.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which does not suffer from the disadvantages of the conventional devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which can be easily provided between two adjacent conduits, or adjacent an end of a single conduit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which is safe to use in that it does not threaten physical injury to the plumbing professional, property damage, or damage to others.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which eliminates the use of a T-fitting.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which does not require additional equipment, such as a pneumatic pump or the like for inflation and deflation purposes.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and is reusable.
In summary, the main object of the present invention is to provide a leak testing device which can be easily installed between two adjacent conduits. The device is simple in construction, easy to use and reuse, and does not pose danger of bodily harm to the plumbing professional and associated personnel or risk of property damage, and is inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the invention, a leak testing device includes a generally cylindrical elongated sealing gasket which defines a recess therethrough. The gasket includes first and second end portions for receiving the respective ends of two adjacent conduits. A shoulder portion extends radially into the recess for supporting a diaphragm member thereon. The diaphragm member includes a diameter substantially corresponding to the diameter of the recess. In a preferred embodiment, the diaphragm member is made intregal with the gasket. A hole is provided in the diaphragm member which can be selectively opened or closed by a valve assembly provided on the diaphragm member to thereby permit or restrict the flow of a fluid between the two conduits.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a leak testing device includes a generally cylindrical sealing gasket which defines a recess therethrough. The gasket includes first and second end portions for receiving the respective ends of two adjacent conduits, and a shoulder portion extending into the recess. A diaphragm member is positioned within the gasket and includes a groove for receiving the shoulder portion. A hole is provided in the diaphragm member which can be selectively opened or closed by a valve assembly operably connected to the diaphragm member to thereby permit or restrict the flow of a fluid between the two conduits.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a leak testing device includes a generally cylindrical gasket defining a recess, therethrough. The gasket includes a first end portion for receiving an end of a conduit. A diaphragm member is positioned within the gasket and includes a through hole. First and second connecting members are provided for interconnecting the gasket and the diaphragm member. A valve is operably connected to the diaphragm member for selectively opening or closing the hole to thereby permit or restrict the flow of a fluid therethrough.